no se como decirlo,pero te amo
by misaki6882
Summary: es te es mi primer fic de cdm y manden reviewsss
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Hola,soy sucrette tengo 17 años,tengo e pelo rubio,largo y los ojos morados,me encanta el rock, amo la comida, y me intercambiaron a el instituto sweet amoris no me gusta Que me cambien T-T, hace un poco me mude aun depa por que mis papa trabajan mucho asi que yo dije para no molestarlos le dije que me mudaría pero me mude con mi querido primo al depa entonces aquí estoy,mi primo se llama haruka tiene los ojos verdes y pelo negro y tiene 19

Muchas cosa le van apasar a su amores, tristeza,felicidad,muajajjajajjajjajajajjaj espéreme ok


	2. Chapter 2 capitulo uno dia de escuela

Yo:si porfin tengo tiempo de escribir pero ahora con otra historia

Marshall:a tu termina la historia

Yo :epera hay otro personajes que debo hacer

Marshall:noooo pero de que se va a tratar

Yo:de corazón de melón ahhhh

Marshall:enserio que drama pues te ejo tengo que ir a ver ami quería fiona

Yo: traeme bebida que tengo sedddddd

Marshall:chao

Yo:Marshall abadeecer ve aquí no no

(pow se escucha la puerta)

Yo:aaa bueno empezemoss

Castiel:si empieza pendeja

Yo:como que pendeja soy unos meses menor que tu

Castiel:blah blah blah blah

Yo:quieres pelear

Armin:ya córtenla no puedo escuchar el juego

Ale:ola ke ase

Yo:ale ke ases aki

Ale :escuche unos gritos

Yo :aahhh ya ale ayudame a escribir ok

Ale:yayayayyayyaya difruten del capitulo

personajes no me pertenecen es de un juego ok

Ecepto unos que voy a agregar

Capitulo 1

*nac*nac*

Ahh cállate mierda,ahh son la 7.30 voy ah llegar tarde

Su VAS A LLEGAR TARDE TONTA-se escuchaba un tremendo grito des de abajo

Ya voy-me había vestido con una converse,unos short de cuello alto ,y una polera blanca corta suelta y una chaqueta de cuero ,me amarre el pelo en una cola tome mi guitarar

A ver niñita como e esa vestimenta

Y chao haru-dije saliendo corriendo hacial al instituto

Llego instituto y me encuetro con la diretora

Señorita misaki tiene que irse a delegao ok

Si ok por donde es

Es por aya donde dice delegado y le dice nathaniel que te entrege el formulario

Oki doki

Hola? Esta nathaniel por aquí

Si aquí estoy ,de seguro tu debes ser misaki

Sii y tu nathaniel verdad-dije con una sonrisa que hizo que el se sonrojara era un chico rubio vestido con una camisa y corbata era lindo debo admitirlo

Y bueno eta listo todo?

Sisi solo faltan 25$ y tu foto

Ehhhh ok lo voy a conseguir y vuelvo

Fui al negocio que estaba al frente donde sacaban fotos me la saque le pague y Sali hacia el instituto cuando choco con un chico pelirrojo un poco mas alto que yo con actitud de chico rudo

Ten cuidado enana

Como me dijiste pelo kétchup

Como que pelo kétchup,mejor ve por donde caminas

Tu igual,niñote-dije tomadolo del cuello acercandolo ami susurrándole

Que yo soy una niña mala eh-depues de eso me fui y me fije que se había sonrojado

Ok tienes todo

Si lo tengo toma

Ok yo se lo paso a la directora,ahora te toca clase de francés tu salón es el 2-d

Oki doki

Ya en el pasillo mientras busco entro a mi sala

Señorita misaki llega tarde

Si señora

Presentese

Ok,bueno yo me llamo misaki soy una niña de 17 años,un poco bajita,toco todo tipo de intrumento y espero llevanos muy bien como un bambu y un panda a excepción de que yo no me los comeria pero capas que si si tengo habre pero no importa , listo profe -dijo cuando lo alumno empezaron a aplaudir-gracias no se molesten estare aquí toda la semana- die mientras todos se reian

vaya a a sentarse al lado de su compañero kentin

Kentin?

SII VAAYA A SENTARSE

Kentin epsera ken eres tu

Misa tanto tiempo te dejaste crecer el pelo

Y tu haz cambiado te que sexi te ves

Jajajjaaj

Mlle Misaki a quelque chose à dire

No quiero queque y tampoco chose sabe rico ?

Noo tiene algo que decir

Nop, solo que el chose es rico

Ring ring

Vaya que bueno tener a alguien conocido aquí no?

Si,oye te has vuelto mas alto kentin

Si esverad ahora puedo hacer esto le pega palmaditas en la cabeza

Haciéndola sonrojar

Vamos a comer ala azotea

Ok vamos

Castiel pov

Estaba en la azotea pensando en esos momentos

Flasback

Como que pelo kétchup,mejor ve por donde caminas

Tu igual,niñote-dije tomadolo del cuello acercandolo susurrándole

Que yo soy una niña mala eh

Fin del flashback

Quien se cree esta tipa que es para decirme eso cuando la vea voy a discutir con ella

Es niñata tan bajita tan bella ques,epera dije bellaahhg malditas hormonas

Espera alguien esta abriendo la puerta

Oww ue hermoso lugar para tocarr aquí

Te acueras de esa canción que me gustaba que se la dedicaste a ese tal kishiro

Sii es cancio me gusta mucho

Por que no la tocas

Ya que isistes

Can't make my own decisions or make any with precision  
Well, maybe you should tie me up so I don't go where you don't want me  
You say that I've been changing, that I'm not just simply aging  
Yeah, how could that be logical?  
Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat

Wo-o-o-ho-oh

You don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror

If God's the game that you're playing  
Well, we must get more acquainted  
Because it has to be so lonely... to be the only one who's holy  
It's just my humble opinion, but it's one that I believe in  
You don't deserve a point of view, if the only thing you see is you

Wo-o-o-ho-oh

You don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror

This is the last second chance  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
I'm half as good as it gets  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
I'm on both sides of the fence  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
Without a hint of regret... I'll hold you to it

I know you don't believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror

I know you won't believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror

Vaya asi que la enana canta y toca la guitarra

Ah hola pelo kétchup que haces aquí

Pues que haces tu aquí para tu información me llamo castiel

Y yo misaki

A pues adiós misaki

Adiós ,vámonos kentin –echandola le la lengua a castiel

Vaya tu lo conoce

Me tope con el en la mañana

*ya terminaron las clases

Dobby es libree siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Empiezo a escuchar música

Misaki ?

Nagisa,que haces aqui

Es que me cambie de casa y tu

Yo igual OwO que hermoso

Vaya asi que el niño vive independiente no

Sip oye me van a poner en el colegio sweet amoris

Yo estoy

Yo entro mañana

Ohh ok te veo en el colegio fue un gusto volverte a ver

La mañana siguiente

Oh mierda de nuevo ahhhhhhhh me duche me vesti me peine y Sali corriedo al instituto

Entro al salón

Profesor:señorita misaki por que llega tarde

Es que profesor me ataco la yegua y le tuve que matar para que me dejaraentonce la mate ,y derrepente viene u chico alto pelirrojo y dice quieres jugar basketball y yo acepte pero perdimos por el idiota de rin es hijo de pu

Profesor:SEÑORITA MISAKI PASE Y TOME ASIENTO AHORA

Ya ya pero no se enoje ok

Pst pst

Nagisa que weno verte

Que ah sido esa extraña historia

Aliens mi querido aliens

Ring ring

Profesor:señorita misaki vayase al sala de delegados por llegar tarde

Pe-pe-pero profe

VAYASE AHORA

Ok vieja cuñia

Pff primer castigo del año y en mi segundo dia yo pese queno seria igual que en mi escuela antigua pfff

Misaki que haces aquí

Me castigaron por llegar tarde

Ah esperamejunto a castiel ok

Ya ya

Entonces la enana se metió en lios

Si pero yo no me meto en lios constantemente como otros

Por lo menos yo no soy bajito

No te burles de mi estatura solo por que yo mida 1.65 y tu uno 80

Ya castiel esta listo te puedes ir

Adiós enana

Adiós hijo de tu chinga madre,te paseoooo cochino

Misaki calmate estas en la sala de delegados

Ya okkkkkkkk

Listo te puedes ir

Tan rápido fue eso

Sip

Siii porfin y ahora a buscar a nagisa y a kentin

Adiós

Chao

NAGISA, KENTI DONDE ESTAN?espera ese es kentin hablando con con iris a segura le ira bien de seguro serán novios pronto

Señorita misaki ya eligio a que taller se va a inscribir

No

Tome aquí esta la lista de talleres disponibles

A ver:

taller de basketbal ocupado

taller de jardineria ocupado

de arte ocupado

solo queda el de música,mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ok me inscribo en este

el de musica muy bien es esta tarde

oki doki

bien, justo traje mi guitarra y si se burlan de mi

,no eso no puede pasar misaki le va a poner el flow a ese taller

Ya en la tarde

Ok ahora al taller de música ,pero que demonios ustedes son ls integrantes de música omg

Vaya asi que la enenana toca guitarra

Si y batería,bajo,piano, de tdo bitch

Ok

Misaki

Nagisa u gusto verte,

Hola yo soy misaki y soy nueva

Ola yo me llamo violeta ,yo me llamo armin, ola misaki soy kentin, yo soy castiel,lyssandro y yo soy makoto

Ola a todos y que hacen aquí y por que no están tocando

Por que no nos sabemos naa ,aemas la enana tiene que audicionar no?

Cállate pendejo

QUE AUDICIONE-DECIAN TODOS

Ya ya basta- saque mi uñeta y empeze a tocar la guitarra y empecé a cantar misery bussines de paramore en acústica

Bravoooooooooo-todos aplaudían hasta el pelo de menstruación omg

Gracias-apenas podía decir por que nagisa y kentin me abrazaban con mucha fuerza

Ok, quedaste en el taller de música-dijo lysandro

Rig ring

Ya chao a todos nos vemos mañana –decia mientras me tope con una barbie que tenia mas maquillaje que atractiva

Ten cuidado ñiñata o mejor decir nuevita

Y tu igual barbie barata dije dirigiéndome al elegado principal

Para ti soy amber querida

Nathaniel! Donde estas rubio,niñoooo,ven con mama – cuando de repente vi a la barbie sieno retada por natha(lo siento ese va aser mi super apodo para el )

Amber,te quedas a castigo ok?

Yayay ok pff-dio yéndose mirándome con rabia

Oh misa no sabia que estabas aca

mi-mi-sa-al escuchar eso ya me habia sonrojado

lo siento no pensé que te molestaría

no me moleste-dije tapándome la cara eso hizo que el también se sonrojara

ehh bu-bu-u-eno para que viniste

etto para preguntarte si querías ir a comer u helado

me encantaría,solo esperame u ratito ok

ok-Sali de la sala e elegados sonrojada parecía jugo e tomate recien preparado

oye por que estas sonronjada,es por al verme malditamente sexi no

no-dije al ver a castiel se había cambiado tenia una chaqueta café y una polera negra

oye y tu no te vas para la casa acaso-ijo el pelirrojo despeinándome por que tan simpatio de repente

ya misa ya estoy listo vamos-dijo nathaniel saliendo dela sala

asi que vas a salir con el ken este

como que ken castiel

yaya paren vamos nath, chao pelo de kétchup-dije cuando iba detrás del rubio y pude ver que el pelirrojo estaba chochando los diente con un puño en la pared ,eso me izo sentirme mal

ok aquí es el mejor helado el mundo mujajajajaajaja

cual vas a elegir nath

mm uno de tres leches

y yo de chocolate con crema y dulces ,mmm que ricos están tome caballero

gracias,oller nath nunca me creo que deberíamos salir mas no,yo digo para conocernos

por,mi esta bien

oye tienes hermana

si, se llama amber

que la rubias esa la barbie no me estas lesiando

no, por que dices eso acaso ya la conoces

si me tope con ella no me trato muy bien que digamos

espero que se lleven bien,puedes intentar

ok ppfffff oye por que todo so mas alto que yo

pues no se pero te podemos hacer esto-dijo dándome una beso en la frente y depeinanome eso hiso que me sonrojara

ok esta es tu casa

adiós nath no vemos mañanaaaaa graciasssssss

adiós-dijo alejándose

misaki quie era ese chico y por que te vino a dejar a la casa

es una amigo y fuimos a tomar un helado¿algun problema?

Oh dios, estas creiendo por lo menos me hubieras llamado

Eso no hubiera servido ya que apuesto que estabas con una niña no? Pillin

Vete a tu habitación

Ya ya ok pero después me dicen con quien estabas –dije subiendo las escaleras

**Eran las 10 de la noche**

Estaba en el notebook cuando escucho un sonido de una guitarra eléctrica al lado y a mi primo gritando de que vaya a alegar al vecino

Ya voy

Alo vicino vicino alo alo ALOOOOOOOOOOOOO –DIJE GRITANDO

Castiel pov

QUE QUIERE-dije abriendo la puerta

Castiel? Eres mi vecino omg demonios el pelo de menstruación es mi vecino-decia la enana

Asi que es la enana como te fue en la cita con el ken ese-dije con el ceño fruncido

Muy bien oye podrías dejar de tocar que mi querido haru n me alega a mi del ruido-dijo omo toda una cuica

**No podía cree había dijo mi haru había otro hombre en su vida además de nathaniel no lo podi cree acaso eran novios no lo puedo creer**

ALOOOOO PELIRROJO ,ROJIÑO,KETCHUP,KATSUP,PELO DE MENTRUACION-DECIA ELLA HACIENDOME SACAR DE MIS PENSAMIENTOS

VAS A DEJAR DE TOCAR LA GUITARRA, AUNQUE TOCAS MUY BIEN HARU NO PUEE DORMIR ES ESTUPIDO ALEGON

ya ohhh oye por que djiste mi querido haru-dije muy nervioso

por que es querido y además a si le digo a haru para molestarlo, por que me obliga a decirle primito

**primo o que alivio pensé que eran novios**

fin de pov de castiel

castiel vas a dejar de tocar si o no

ya ok-dijo cerrando la puerta

oh porfin -dije llegando a mi cuarto tome mi notebook lo apague y me dormi


	3. Chapter 3

Yo:= oh por fin acabo de terminar

Castiel:que estas escribiendo misa

Yo:nada nada mi amor

Ale: como que amor no quera yo tu mi amor

Cast:quien demonios es el

Ale:soy su novio

Castiel:no yo soy su novio

**Te amo**

Vaya asi que la enana toca guitarra

Si y batería,bajo,piano, de tdo bitch

Ok

Misaki

Nagisa u gusto verte,

Hola yo soy misaki y soy nueva

Ola yo me llamo violeta ,yo me llamo armin, ola misaki soy kentin, yo soy castiel,lyssandro y yo soy makoto

Ola a todos y que hacen aquí y por que no están tocando

Por que no nos sabemos naa ,aemas la enana tiene que audicionar no?

Cállate pendejo

QUE AUDICIONE-DECIAN TODOS

Ya ya basta- saque mi uñeta y empeze a tocar la guitarra y empecé a cantar misery bussines de paramore en acústica

Bravoooooooooo-todos aplaudían hasta el pelo de menstruación omg

Gracias-apenas podía decir por que nagisa y kentin me abrazaban con mucha fuerza

Ok, quedaste en el taller de música-dijo lysandro

Rig ring

Ya chao a todos nos vemos mañana –decia mientras me tope con una barbie que tenia mas maquillaje que atractiva

Ten cuidado ñiñata o mejor decir nuevita

Y tu igual barbie barata dije dirigiéndome al elegado principal

Para ti soy amber querida

Nathaniel! Donde estas rubio,niñoooo,ven con mama – cuando de repente vi a la barbie sieno retada por natha(lo siento ese va aser mi super apodo para el )

Amber,te quedas a castigo ok?

Yayay ok pff-dio yéndose mirándome con rabia

Oh misa no sabia que estabas aca

mi-mi-sa-al escuchar eso ya me habia sonrojado

lo siento no pensé que te molestaría

no me moleste-dije tapándome la cara eso hizo que el también se sonrojara

ehh bu-bu-u-eno para que viniste

etto para preguntarte si querías ir a comer u helado

me encantaría,solo esperame u ratito ok

ok-Sali de la sala e elegados sonrojada parecía jugo e tomate recien preparado

oye por que estas sonronjada,es por al verme malditamente sexi no

no-dije al ver a castiel se había cambiado tenia una chaqueta café y una polera negra

oye y tu no te vas para la casa acaso-ijo el pelirrojo despeinándome por que tan simpatio de repente

ya misa ya estoy listo vamos-dijo nathaniel saliendo dela sala

asi que vas a salir con el ken este

como que ken castiel

yaya paren vamos nath, chao pelo de kétchup-dije cuando iba detrás del rubio y pude ver que el pelirrojo estaba chochando los diente con un puño en la pared ,eso me izo sentirme mal

ok aquí es el mejor helado el mundo mujajajajaajaja

cual vas a elegir nath

mm uno de tres leches

y yo de chocolate con crema y dulces ,mmm que ricos están tome caballero

gracias,oller nath nunca me creo que deberíamos salir mas no,yo digo para conocernos

por,mi esta bien

oye tienes hermana

si, se llama amber

que la rubias esa la barbie no me estas lesiando

no, por que dices eso acaso ya la conoces

si me tope con ella no me trato muy bien que digamos

espero que se lleven bien,puedes intentar

ok ppfffff oye por que todo so mas alto que yo

pues no se pero te podemos hacer esto-dijo dándome una beso en la frente y depeinanome eso hiso que me sonrojara

ok esta es tu casa

adiós nath no vemos mañanaaaaa graciasssssss

adiós-dijo alejándose

misaki quie era ese chico y por que te vino a dejar a la casa

es una amigo y fuimos a tomar un helado¿algun problema?

Oh dios, estas creiendo por lo menos me hubieras llamado

Eso no hubiera servido ya que apuesto que estabas con una niña no? Pillin

Vete a tu habitación

Ya ya ok pero después me dicen con quien estabas –dije subiendo las escaleras

**Eran las 10 de la noche**

Estaba en el notebook cuando escucho un sonido de una guitarra eléctrica al lado y a mi primo gritando de que vaya a alegar al vecino

Ya voy

Alo vicino vicino alo alo ALOOOOOOOOOOOOO –DIJE GRITANDO A LO TERRILEH DE FLAYTEH

Castiel pov

QUE QUIERE-dije abriendo la puerta

Castiel? Eres mi vecino omg demonios el pelo de menstruación es mi vecino-decia la enana

Asi que es la enana como te fue en la cita con el ken ese-dije con el ceño fruncido

Muy bien oye podrías dejar de tocar que mi querido haru n me alega a mi del ruido-dijo omo toda una cuica

**No podía cree había dijo mi haru había otro hombre en su vida además de nathaniel no lo podi cree acaso eran novios no lo puedo creer**

ALOOOOO PELIRROJO ,ROJIÑO,KETCHUP,KATSUP,PELO DE MENTRUACION-DECIA ELLA HACIENDOME SACAR DE MIS PENSAMIENTOS

VAS A DEJAR DE TOCAR LA GUITARRA, AUNQUE TOCAS MUY BIEN HARU NO PUEE DORMIR ES ESTUPIDO ALEGON

ya ohhh oye por que djiste mi querido haru-dije muy nervioso

por que es querido y además a si le digo a haru para molestarlo, por que me obliga a decirle primito

**primo o que alivio pensé que eran novios**

fin de pov de castiel

castiel vas a dejar de tocar si o no

ya ok-dijo cerrando la puerta

oh porfin -dije llegando a mi cuarto tome mi notebook lo apague y me dormi

ya en el colegio

oh que lata por que existe el colegio noooo –imitando una escena dramática

correte enana

como que enana soy solo unos centímetros mas baja que

como que centímetros , me llegas a la nariz

no se vale grandulón

misaki vámonos a la lase

ya voy rosalya esperame u minuto

no me dijiste que eras amiga de rosalya-dijo agarrándola de la cintura

y tu que estaba tan cariñoso-decia ella sonrojada-adios grandulon

aya voy rosalya

oye sa sabes habrá una PARTY HARD en mi casa y quería invitarte

obiamente voy a ir osea BITCH IM FOBULOSE

jjjajajaj es hoy a las 8 pm ok

si ok

(las clases se habían pasado rápido , nathaniel me había mandado un mensaje que decía que tenia que ir al delegado y realmente no tenia muchas ganas de ser retado solo por que en la lase de historia le dije al profesor que se callara que me estrezaba , pero solo estaba diciéndola verdad bueno estoy llegado )

Misaki entra por favor y cierra la puerta

Que paso nath

Oye por que le dijiste eso la profesor de historia lo callese profe que me estresa

Pero es que me estresaba sabes guerra mundial por aquí ,guerra mundial por alla, una guerra te saludara

Asi entonce quieres guerra

Niño naci para servir el país

Bueno pues entonces te quedas castigada hasta las 18:00

Pero nath , por favor(dije apareciéndome detrás de el como toda una ninja)

Ya ok pero tendras que hacer algo

Que cosa

Ayudarme con el papeleo

Que ahhhhhhhhhhh no que lata

Entonces te quedaras castigada

Ah amo ayudar con el papeleo

(ya cuando terminamos todo , si queres me resbale,haciendo me caer de cima de el)

l-l lo siento nath..—dije sonrojada

nono importa-dijo el con una sonrisa y a la vez como tomate

ya yo me tengo que ir adiós nath

espera te acompaño hasta tu casa

ok ,vamos querido nathaniel

como lo desee mi lord(cuano dijo estas palabra me imagine a sebastian michaelis pgggggggggggg ohh me lo comeria con masho aaaarrrrrrr oh dios que sexiiiiiiiiiii)

emm misaki , vuelve con nosotros

ahsi verdad vamos

(llegamos a mi casa rápido cuando n mi estupendo primo me miraba de una forma muy hostilmente esto lo hacia cuando había estado con una chica y yo llegaba tarde digamos que el era muy picaron además el otro di le iba a pedir algo cuando estabaen el sillón digamos muy cercano a una muchacha digamos el no tenia polera yo me large a reir y les dije: mucha ropa y Sali corriendo a comer algo cuando llegue me reto demasiado pero valio la pena)

Eh es aquí nath nos vemos mañana-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

Adiós-dijo tapándose la cara

Se que te gusto rubio no lo ocultes , se que te paresco sexi-dije sedutoramente en su oído eso hizo que se pusiera como el pelo de castiel

Entonce yo procedi a irme hacia mi casa cuado el me agarra de mi muñeca y me abraza

Nath nath deci completamente roja cuando ciento que alguien golpea masatras y me despido de nath cuando veo a castial detrás de la muralla que había escuchado que alguien golpeada asi que me acerque a el

Castiel por que golpeaste la muralla antes

Y tu por que andabas tan cariñosa con el rubio

Por que lo amo

Esto hizo que el pelirrojo se le rompiera el corazón pero no podía expresar naa solamente se le veia en los ojos

Nah mentira quisieras el no me gusta – apenas dije cuando el me abrazo con gran fuerza sintieno su perfume en mi y su calidez oh no que sexi mientras yo lo abrase y le dije

Adiós mas tarde hay que ir a la fiesta de rosalya

Ya llegue ami super casucha con los oídos tapados mientra oia gemidos de la habitación de mi primo vi por la perilla oh es hijo de ##€#€##€~$$$$$%&/%&&/% no necesito ver hentai owo mejor me quedo a dormir a la casa de rosalya, me cambie me pefumey Sali y grite:primo te acordaste de comprar protección no quiero una prima segunda ok diej cagada de risa corriendo)(pov me puse jeans negros converse rjas una polera caída de hombro roja con un collar de puas y pelo a una coleta ya que era muy largo coji mi haqueta de cuero y Sali)

Es primo es todo un loquillo

(cuando llegue a la casa de rosalya era una mansiososota ohh abri y todos estaban bailando rosalya me llevo al frente cuando vi a castiel tocando la guitarracon lysandro cantando que lindo canta pero ms ojos estaban fijados en castiel que sexi se veía oh por favor tómenme que me desmasho , cuandoel memira y sonríe cuando terminan yo voy onde el)

Tocas muy bien para tener pelo de mestruacion, algun ia me gustaría tocar contigo mi guitarrra y seria un honor

Capaz que algún dia eh tocas muy bien por que no subes y tocas mi guitarra

No yo no espera pelo malteñido-castiel me llevaba en su hombro hasta que llegamos al ecenarioo-etto emm yo no quería estar pero que se le va a ser

Que cante que cante –decian todos

Emm que canción podría cantar ah ya se(y asi empeze a canta tocandola guitarra kentin me había acompañado el tocaba muy bien la batería y bueno nagisa el bajo y lys estaba en el coro castiel me ayudaba con otra guitarra) todos estaban apluiendo cuando tods : otra otra

Ok se saben misery bussines y todos : siiiii-entonces me van a tener que acompañar con la canción y también brick by boring brick

(mi sueño se había echo realidad)

Ya gracias por cantar con nosotros-cuando baje del ecenario vi muchos hombre esperándome ellos me coqueteaban pero ninguno era el tipo que me gustaría pero quería salir de ahí cuando siento que ponen un brazo a rededor de mi cuello me fije y era ¿castiel?

No se metan con mi novia o se las verán conmigo

Oh gracias te debo una tabla

Como que tabla

Es que eres muy plan

Tu seras el plano-y asi lo segui todo el rato va done quiera ir cuando se hasto tomo mi cuellos con sus manos y me dijo que mi boca era muy ruiosa y me beso( ME BESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ME BESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ME BESO NO PUEDE SER OH ERA TAN SEXI COMO UN THUNDERE OHHHHHHHHHHHHH POV : SOY UNA OTAKU BIEN FPOV OH MY GLOBS EL PELIRROJO ME BESO)

EM MISA VUELVE AL PLANETA TIERRA, ADEMAS NO FUE TANTO-CUANDO DIJO ESO ME MAJINE MUCHAS COSA DIGAMOS PERVERTIDAS ESO HIZO QUE SALATARA HACIA ATRÁS CON UN CHORRO DE SANGRE EN LA NARIZ

Oye estas bien

Si si lo estoy-dije con una cara de satisfacción hasta que me lo lleve de la muñeca y lo lleve afuera-SE PUEDE SABER QUE FUE ESO ACASO BESAS A TODOS TUS AMIGOS PELIRROJO

No , solo lo hago a las chicas que me gustan-dijo el descarado acercándome a el m pr mi cintura ahora veo por que soy una enana el es muy altoT-T-y ahora que vas a ser si te beso de nuevo

Emm te paseo coshino ql –dije con una mano arribay laotra moviéndose abajo

Cuando tengai-dijo pícaramente

Asi, ASI ASI QUERI PELEAR ah que pasa hermanito `oe ti- me enoje y saque mi flaythe que llevaba adentro

Te ves hermosa asi –dijo tomano mi cuello de nuevo besanome esta ves con pasio castiel su labios eran suaves ,dulces, llenos de pasión PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO BITCH EL ES MI ENEMIGO pero lo amo QUE YO DIJE ESO CREO QUE MEJOR ME EMBORACHO PARA OLVIDARLO TODOS pero su beso me estaba hechizando

Se que me deseas –deciea el en mi oído

Que pervertido eres-dije con una ara muy extraña

Ya vamos adentro

Si a emborracharme –mientras caminaba on gran energía adentro hasta que el me paro

Ah no tu no vas a tomar mucho no quiero una borracha

Liberta de expresión

Ok, anda emborracharte pero ten cuidado que hay mucho jotes aquí

Ok siiii,cantinera me da dos cervezas ESCUDO-cuando dije eso me acorde del comercial(no estoy DESNUDO, te amo pero eres muy CEJUDO,etc.. Pov:de la autora miren vean el comercial de escudo aca en chile)

Tome

Gracias, oye cast toma

Gracias no tenias que

Oye una pregunta asi que ahora somos …-dije mientras me tomaba la cerveza

Si hay algo malo en eso—dijo acercándose a mi dejándome sin escapatoria apoyada en la pared pero roja ,roja tomate, el tenia una mano arriba de mi (es como los mangas de shojo no espera es como los de pervertidos y yaoi )

Misaki , oye ven aompañame

Si,rosalya ya voy-de laque me salve -_-

A la próxima me dejaras hacer cualquier cosa

-_- que pervertido

Oye que hacían ustedes dos tan juntitos-dijo susurrando

El me ha besado y paree que somos novio-dije siguiéndole en juego

Ohhhh esto es interesante pero niña tu no le dijiste que lo querías

No-TT_TT me sientouna cobarde

Pues anda la fiesta esta por terminar-dijo imresionada pues yo ya estaba borracha

SoMoS AmIgO O No SoMo AmIgO

Oh esta ya se emboracho,castiel la puedes llevar a cast por favor

Ok,pero que ya se emborracho oh esta niña

LA TOMO Y SE LA LLEVO

Cast,por que eres tan bueno conmigo

Por que tu eres especial y necesita trato especial

Sabe son estoy borracha ,solo estab finjiendo hahaha no me emborracho con solo una cerveza si no con 5,asique nesisito trato especial eh

…..-el pelirrojo estab muy rojo que ironia

Ah te sonrojaste ahh pervertido ya vamos a casa

Ok-dijo mientras yo me subia su moto

Ya llegamos

Tan rápido

No tu te quedaste dormida en mi espalda

Tengo mucho sueño

Ya aloooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Parece que mi primo se fu a la casa de alguna chica

*bip*bip*

Oh mochi mochi ah primo eres tu ,¡QUE TE VAS A QUEDAR UNA SEMANA! ,¿EN DONDE? EN LA CASA TU NOVIA, OK, ESPERA ¡TIENES NOVIA! ASI QUE ELLA ERA LA DE LA HABITACION CON ESO GEMIDOS

MISAKIIIIIIIIIIPOR QUE DIJISTE ESO CUANDO TE MIENTRA yo alejaba el teléfono de mi

Chao

MISAKI COMO SE TE …-CERRE EL teléfonos

Ok quieres pasar- será aburrido esta semana no tener a quien molestar

Ire a buscar algo de comer

E

B

.pera-dijo agarrándome ela muñeca tirándome hacia el en el sillon

Yo solo quiero comerte a ti

Y YO ATI-PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENO

Catiel me epezo a besar pero ahora el estaba encima de mi , me estaba besando el cuello ,ete pervertido que no sabe lo que hace eh visto muchos manga, animes e esto como , yosuga no sora,school days, etc pero esto da placer,cuando me lebanto del sillón puse mis piernas a l rededor de su cintura mientra mis manos le sacaban la polera,**LE SACABAN LA POLERA POR FAVOR ESTO NO ESTA EN EL LIBRETO ESPERA,MISAKI E LA HISTORIA NO TE DEJES LLEVAR**

**YO:PERO MISA QUE TE PASA CASTIEL **

**MISA:VAMOS SIGUE CONTANO ESAS PECULIARES HISTORIAS **

**YO:OK,PUCHA QUE SOY PERVERTIDA**

Y ASI UANDO EL ME LLEVO a la cama el estaba encima de mi moviéndose como si estubieramos pero no aun soy virgen,cuando su torso estaba en desnudo yo lo admiraba mientras el me besaba,su lengua pidió paso para entras a mi boca y yo se lo di,el ya cuando estaba completamente caliente pude sentir su erección,mientra el lentamente me sacaba la polera

_**Espera esto es demasiado pervertido misa**_

_**Yo:castiel**_

_**Castiel:si quieres puedo hacerlo realidad**_

_**Yo:no ,lo siento tengo que terminar una historia**_

_**Castiel:entones mejor tendre que obligarte**_

_**YO:MISA DE LA HISTORIA SIGUE NARRANO TU ME VOY POR UN RATO**_

_**Misa_ok**_

Narra misa

Entonces ya cuando yo estaba en solo sosten ,el me admiraba

No eres tan plana como pensaba

Y tu tan debilucho eh

Oye y si seguimos despues tengo mucho sueño-dijo el mientras me besaba en el cuello

Ok(no peri mi oportunidad TT_TT

Los dos nos quedamos si la polera pero manteníamos los pantalones nos habíamos quedado dormidos

*en la mañana*

Despierta dormilona-escuche cuando medi cuenta estaba siendo abrazada por castiel mientras el me miraba con mucha ternura

Narra castiel

Cuando deperte me encontré con una sorpresa en mi pecho ,omg habíamos dormido juntos,hace mucho tiempo que no me siento con tanta felicidad desde lo de debrah

Se veía tan tranquila dormiendo sin ningún reclamo que ella hacia,pero esto duraría

Me pregunto si ella seria la indicada para mi

O mejor dicho yo el indicado para ella

Despierta dormilona-dije sonriente

NARRADOR NORMAL

QUE HORA ES

Las 7:30

Mierda que llegamos tarde-dije mientras entraba en la ducha ya cuando Sali castiel ya no estaba seguro ya se había me vesti tome un pan y Sali corriendo hacia el instituto

(prácticamente llevaba semanas aliendo con castielcon muchas citas)

Oh por fin eh llegado a la cárcel-dije-oye ten cuidado-cuando alguien me empujo

Era una chica ojos azules con un tatuaje muy raro en el hombro con ropa muy coqueta que digamos

Oh lo siento oye has visto a un chico pelirrojo, ami gatito

Nop

Ah entonce lo buscar mi nombre es debrah un gusto en conocerte

El mio misa espero que lo encuentres

Gracias

Ella era muy coqueta pero porque estaría buscando a castiel-mejor lo llamo

-mochi mochi ah castiel oye una tal debrah te esta buscando pelo de mestruacion, y creo que es importante ya que estaba muy emocionada y te decía gatito

Que debrah llego ,gracias misa tengo que verla

Oki doki aios peloketchup

Adiós enana

Oh esta mañana es my complicada voy a ver a nathaniel

Rubio estas aquí?''''

Si aquí estoy misaki ke tiempos

No ves desde ayer

Supe que te volviste novia de castiel -dijo algo triste

No lo se no es nada claro aun

Pero pe pero rosa me dijosque ustedes dos

No que asco nath que pervertido eres

Cuandollego a misalon todos están sentados

Oye misa paree queelprofe no ha llegado-dijo violetta

Shhhhhhh no lo invoques-dije susurrando

Ya almunos sietense

Puta la wea te dije que no lo invocaras

Oye como te ha ido violetta

Bien y tu

Bien , oye una pregunta el profe está dictando o hablando,cachaste lo ue dijo wn

No lo se

Puta cagamos,profe profe profe ah chúpelo viejo ql

Señoriata misaki por que tanto murmullo quiere que la saque del salón

ES MI SUEÑO

Ah si no estudia

Trabajo

En que

-Mato Zombies. –

Pero si los zombies no existen. –

¿Alguna vez viste uno? –

No...

De nada

Señorita misaki vayase a dirección

Chao bitches

(cuando me fi vi a castiel abrazando a la chica de antes con mucha y fuerza como si fura amor y la beso, los vi y sentí mucho dolor que nunca había sentido es como si me hubieran enterrado una daga en el corazón y girarla y me fui llorando a dirección)

Cuando llegue me encontré con nath y melody besándose

Ogh estos jóvenes de ahora-sin adonde ir fui a la azotea a llorar


	4. Chapter 4 un gran cambio

Yo:si otro captulo sih bueno empezare

**¿Por que otra vez?**

Por que otra vez esto por que mmetomo9meses reformamicorazon para que melo rompan en 2 entre llantos cuando veo que alguienabre la puerta me limpio rápidamente los ojos

Alexy ue haces aquí

Yo solo vinne a consolarte te vi en el corredor llorando

No no es nada

Vamosa dime

Ñio

Yapo yapo-dijo haciéndome cosquillas

Ya ya te dire-dije entre risas y llantos

ya cuando le conte toda la historia no podía dejar de llorar mientras el me consolaba nos habíamos pasado 3 clases ya cuando el llanto

Probablemente ya había pasado 4 semanas dese ese dia nunca le había hablado a castiel ya no lo veía por que el me quería hablar pero yo lo evitaba,ya noqueria saber mas de el en esos días me hice amiga muy de alexy y armin sobretodo de armin ya que jugaba videojuegos que tambien era muy bueno y yo igual era una guerra

Cuando jugábamos dead space y hacia que se muriera apropósito y hacia lo mismo

Oh estoy aburrida profe puedo ir a lavarme la cara

ok

fui al baño a lavarme la cara cuando veo que debrah entra y asi me escondo en el baño cuando empiezo a escuchar su conversasion por teléfono

si mi bebe ya tengode nuevo a i lado ah ese estúpido pelirrojo

pero que buena noticia hacilo usamos

si cariño oye cuano vas a empezar las cosas coo representante

mañana

oye pero aun ha algo que me preocupa esa rubia,castiel la sigue peroella lo evita sabescastielparece que esta enamorado de esarubia pero no importa lo hare que destruya ese amor

peo deb tu nome amas a mi

si mi bebe adios

adios

ella esta usando de castiel perosoy tan torpe que mme caigoy ella me ve

asi que estabas espiando rubiesita eh siledices algo a castiel espidete de tu vida

no te tengo miedo zorra

como me llamaste

zorra como lo escuchas Z-O-R-R-A

ella me dio un ouñetazo ela cara cuando me defiendo y le doy uno en el estomago uode los trucos que me enseño kenti

pero ella me pego de vuelta

ya asi que eso es lo que quieres pero si le dices algo ah castiel te mato –dijo tomadome del cuello elevándome

ella se fue y tuve que ir a enfermería explicare que en realidad me cai

después del rodeo de enfermería por que la señora me quería echar unliquido raroy yo me aferraba a la cama cuando ella me agarraba de las piernas para que me soltara

oye tu quele hiciste a debrah

nada solo le dije lo quera nadamas

ella dijo que le golpearte en la cara y la colgaste del cuello

esa maldita ella eso me lo hizo ami yo solo le di una bofetada además ella te esta mutilando t esta usando por que no te das cuenta e ello

no tu eres la queme estabas usando

o no fui yo tu crees que yo haría una cosa asi,vamos piensa un poco por nosotros

que nosotros ni que naa nunca fuimos nada nada

eso me dolia en el corazón muy fuerte mientras unas lagrimas salieron

entonce no fuimos nada sabes castiel vete a la mierda-dije fríamente

pero el sabia que eso me habia dolido mucho

lo sie-

no te preocupes ahora somo solo extraños

**narra castiel**

**DEBRAH ME HABIA CONTADOQUE MIISALE HABIA MOOLESTADO Y LE HABIAGOLPEADOASI QUE FUI HABLAR CON ELLA**

Pero ella había dicho que fue alrevez pero que es loque ha dicho debrah me esta usando mi corazón staba abriendouna herdia que había curado hae mucho tiempo

Cuando dije que nosotros ni que naa nunca fuimos nada nada

Ella me mando a la mierda como le pude hacer eso a ella sentían que estab rompiezo algo que n se puede arreglar

Lo que mas medolio fue oirla decir

Ahorasolo somos extraños

Vi como se iba corriendo eso me dolia mucho pero ahora estab con debrah mi primer amor

**Fin de la narración de castiel**

Ya no poia creerlo este armin es un especialista en counter strike

Te gane

No mentira aun no me han matado

Pero te matare

Ñio :o

sii ^_^

ah me vengare matare a toda tu familia

inluyendo ah alexy

ALEXY ES UNA EXCEPCIÓN

AH NO ERA TODA MI FAMILIA NO?

AH DEMONIOS

Y ARMIN A SALIDO TRIUNFANTE

HASH GANADO ESHTA VEZ CHAVAL (COMO ESPAÑOEL)

Jajja vamos a clase

E clases de lenguaje

Estab media dormida haciendo el examen cuando mi celular suena y empiezo a usarlo

—Joven, guarde ese celular, no puede sacarlo en el examen

. —ESPERESE PINCHE PROFE, POU TIENE HAMBRE.

Señorita misaki

Que profesor

Asi no se le responde a u profesor sabia

Entonces como

Si profesor

Y que dije

ESPERESE PINCHE PROFE, POU TIENE HAMBRE

Y como es

Si profe

Y yo que dije

Ahg no estoy para su juego

Entonces jueguemos al cachipun

Vaya a sentarse

Viejo armagado

despues que dije eso todos se rieron

el dia se había pasado rapidoaunque entodas las clases veía a castiel con debrah eso me dolia muchísimo mientras pensaba

Estaba en clase de sociales, pintando mi agenda(no es que me interese mucho la vida de los remanos .ah). Cuando el profesor empezó a hablar de la sociedad. No sé qué comentario hizo algún chico de mi clase,y todos empezaron a reír. Cuando se callaron,el profesor le dijo al chico: Vaya,veo que eres muy feliz. A lo que el chico contestó que sí. Y de repente,así como así, me pregunto "¿Y tú?¿Tú eres feliz?" Levanté la mirada de la agenda y miré a mi compañera. "Claro que sí profe,yo soy mu feliz" Respondí balanceándome en la silla. Entonces él,comenzó:

"Aparentas ser feliz. Porque de eso trata,los adolescentes,las personas, nos pasamos la vida aparentando,siendo alguien que no somos,todos fingimos,todo se basa en apariencias. Tú finges ser feliz porque es más fácil que decir a la gente cómo realmente te sientes¿verdad? Porque nadie realmente puede entenderte. Es algo así como el caballo de Troya. Por fuera muy bonito,pero por dentro… Resumiendo,toda esta sociedad, se basa en eso, en aparentar.

Al escuchar eso quede impaktada eso me ioa conocer la verdad de las cosas yo solo intetanba aparentar estar felizy pensé que tenia que volverme mucho mas fuerte

Ya cuando termino el dia estaba en mi notebook cuano veo la aademia militar del papa del kentin eso me di cuenta que el supero todo y ahorael siempre sonríe

Eran 2 años asi que se me pasarían rápido por lo menos me volveria mas fuerte , y olvidaría todo

Mejor voy a llamr a este numero a ver

Hola

Hola instituto militar

Hola soy misaki fujikage y quería inribime

Si señorita bueno usted sabe que nuestras reglas son muy directas verd

Si

Entonces usted ingresara la próxima semana

Ok gracias

*Ya en el instituto en el otro dia*

Eh nath quiero hablar contigo

De que

Me voy e la escuela

p-pero por que ?

pues porque me inscribi en el instituto militar

que!

Creo que tengo que comezar de nuevo y cerrar una herida

Enserio

Si asi que la próxima semana solo elimina mi inscripción en este instituto ok

Que lastmas que te vayas será una lastima

Si voy a decirle a los otros chicos

*en el almuerzo*

Chicos le tengo que decir una decisión que tome

Cual

Me voy de el instituto

Pero a donde

All instituto militar

Por que al intittuto militar

Me quiero hacer fuete solo va durar 2 años tranquilos

2 AÑOS COMOSE TE OCURREIRTE 2 AÑOS

Traquila se va a quear mi hermana tomoko tiene mi msma edad es igual ami pero tiene el pelo planco con los ojos azules

Que nadie te puede sustituir

Misa-pregunto lysandro serio

Ue

La razo por a que te vas es por castiel verdad

Si,no aguanto verle la cara mas

Y debrah que asa con debrah

Cuando vuelva le dare su merecido

Pero esperar 2 años que lata

Si lo se pero n importa además capaz que venga con un novio -.-

Enserio

Si ,capaz

*termino el dia *

Ah me gustaría que no pasara rápido la semana tengo que ir al taller de música

Hola a todo….-apenas dije cuando todos no hablaban etre ellos por que castiel estab en la sala-ah levanten ese animo por dios

Es que alguien esta arruinando el aire-dijo kentin

Asi que quieres hacerme enojar –dijo castiel parándose

Yo no dije tu nombre sabes-dijo entin haciendo que castiel se enojara aun mas tomandoo de la camissa

Caastiel cortala –dije tomadolo del brazo y tomando a kentin

Ahh vete al infierno-dijo el dirigiéndose ami empujándome

Todos me ayudaron yo estaba e el suelo arrodillada no se podían ver mis ojos yo no me puse a llorar per le pegue un combo a castiel de una vez por todas

El con la mejilla roja y una mano en ella mirándome como pa que le diera explicaciones

Ya mejor me voy-dije fríamente-adios kentin nos vemos

Pov de castiel

No lo podía creer misa me había pegado para que hiciero debería haberla hecho enojar ,soy o peor de persona

Después de eso me fui a mi casa y estaba acostado en mi cama pensando en lo que hice cando alguien llamaa a la puerta era lys

Que quieres lys

Necesito hablar contigo

Que quieres lys no estoy de humor además andate con misa

De ella vine hablar castiel permiso

Me quieres hichar las pelotas

No castiel misa se va

Mi corazón se había roto en mil pedasos cuando escuche esas palabras-adonde se va

Se va al intituo militar por 2 años

Que como por que

Por tu culpa la hisiste sentir miserable sabes que ella quería ser mas fuerte

No puede ser-dije golpeando la pared con mi puño

Castiel es mejor que te disculpar

Misa pov

*ya habías pasado la semana* se paso volando pero fue muy divertida con armin jugamos 3 dias seguidos a dead island con rosalya fuimos de compras con lysandro platicamos ucho con alexy fuimos a todo lugar y o kentin igual *

Era domingos estaba haciendo mi equipaje para irme mañana n podía creerlo dejaba mi hogar mi instituto y todo por ese maldito pelirrojo no podía creerlo uando termine tocaron la puerta y fi a ver eran todos los chicos rosalya, armin, lysandro, kentin, violetta, alexy y nagisa

Pensábamos que por despedia te vamos crear la mejor noche de la vida

Ue quieren hacer

Vamos a los bolos luego a comer,vamos a ver una película después a la feria de diversiones

Que alrgo va a ser la tarde

No va a ser muy divertida-dijo nagis moviendo mis cachete para fingir que estoy hablando

Vámonos de una vez

Ok

Misa 5 chuzas

Lys 2

Rosalya 1

Nagisa 0

Kentin 4

Violetta 1

Armin 2 strike

Alexy 0

Mis como haces para ganar TT-TT

Solo tiro la bola. ._.

Porqueeeeeeeeeeeee eres tan mala

No soy mala solo digo la verdad

Si eres sinera que prefiere la comida o el tumblr

Oh malditono puedo responder eso

Si puedes

No pue-dije cuando vi a castiel con debrah jugando bolos y besándose mis ojos emepezaron lafrimear-y si vamos a comer algo mejor

Que te pasa a ya veo ijo kentin

Pov castiel

Estaba con debrah en los bolos cuando escuche unos grito en la esquina dereha eran ellos y misa se otaba que era muy feliz cuando de repente no pue mirar por que debrah me llamo a atención

Gatito que te pasa dese que peliaste on esa maldita ah estado diferente

No pasa nada debrah

Entonces no te molestara que haga sto-dijo besándome su beso no sabia a nada en cambio lo de misa eran dulce de un sabor a fruta hermoso

Fin de pov de castiel

Ya habían pasado 2hra estábamos en la feria de atracciones era muy divertido ya que kentin había vomitado después de la montaña rusa ,o cuando rosalya se demayo cuando la obligamos a subirse a la caída libre,lys estab agarrao deun fierra pa no subirse a una ruleta rusa creo que fui la única que no le tuvo miedo a ya termino la noche estábamos en mi casa cuando rosalya me dijo

Tienes que enviarme carta ok

Si , lo hare

Toma-dijieron todos entregándome un peluche morado que parecía un marciano

Gracia smuchas graias-dijellorando

No llores-dijo kentin abrazandome

Te voy a extrañar a ti y a tus galletas

Y yo a ti

Adiós –dije yo cerrando la puerta cuando todo se estaban llendo

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana tenia mis maletas pase por ultima vez por sweet amoris y luego tome el autobuz hacia mi nuevo rumbo


	5. Chapter 5 la gran llegada

Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii lo siento mucho por no subir ES QUE NO TENGO ideas :c pero aquí estoy de vuelta les prometo compensarlos con historias :D ok bueno si quieren que haga un fic de lo que quieran comentemenlo o manden un imbox los quiero y no se vayan TT-TT bueno empezemos

*2 años después*

Vamos Mike-levantate dije haciendo punchero mirado a Mike asesiamente

Para que ,dios POR QUE A LAS 7 DE LA MAÑANA-dijo enojado

PARA IR A LA ESCUELA ,DAHH-DIJE PEGANDOLE CON LA ALMOAHDA

*DESPUES DE MEDIA HORA ESPERADO A UE SE VISTA EL PRINSESO*

Listo

Si , vamos-dijo subiéndose a la moto y yo a la mia

(por sierto vestia esto

Mike : cgi/set?id=107636360&.locale=es

Yo: cgi/set?id=103985056&.locale=es)

No sabia que te vistes tan sexi-dije mordiendo mi labio

Ya vámonos-dijo con una llegar nos bajamos de las moto las aseguramos y entramos al edificio sweet amoris

no quiero ir-dijo Mike aferrándose a un poste

a no tu si iras-dije tomandolo de los pies tirandolo pero el tenia mucha fuerza

LA DIRECTORA SUELTATE-cuando dije eso se solto y puso cara de niño bueno

Mentirosa-dijo asesinándome con la mirada

Vamos a la delegacio –dije agarrándolo de la mano

Después de usted-dije haciendo una reverencias

Gracias , después de todo soy tu prinseso-dijo entrando como una diva osea muy muy gay

OK,ESO FUE MUY GAY –dije entrando-nathaniel estas aquí ?-dije buscándolo

Tonta esta ahí-dijo Mike apuntadolo frente a un monton de papeleos

creo que eso es mucho trabajo -dije haciendo como una pose dramática

hola,seguro tu debes ser misaki y tu Mike aquí tengo sus tranferencias-dije viendo unos papeles .ahg este tonto no se ha dado cuenta se nota que puede ser el delegado pero no TIENE MEMORIA

pero me faltan fotos –dijo mirandono a mi me miraba extrañado si se esta acordando

toma-dije dándole una foto antigua cuando era rubio y una de Mike

-ESPERA MISAKI ERES TU?-dijo viendo la foto y ami

-pues claro ,cabeza de chorlito dije haciéndole cocorron

-oh fue un gusto misaki esto hay que CELEBRARLO –dijo tirando los papeles,ESPERA TIRANDO LOS PAPELES QUIEN ERES Y QUE HICISTE CON NATHANIEL

-ok,pero antes voy a enseñarle el edifico a Mike—dije apuntándolo que estaba que se dormía parado-vamos mi princesa-dije aplaudiendo en su cara haciendo que este se cayera

Misaki te voy a matar-dijo persiguiéndome mietras yo corria hacia afuera –adios nathaniel-saben a Mike le cargaba que le dijiera que era un prinseso por que eso se los dicen a los flaytehs

Ok mi queridoz Mike aquí oz podemoz ver las aulaz-dije en acento español

Ok-dijo con cara de wtf

MISAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-me estremeci al escuchar a alquien

ROSALYA-DIJE CORRIENO HACIA ELLA TIPO PELICULA

MIKE ESTO ES EXTRAÑO-DIJO MIKE APUNTANDONOS

LYSANDRO-DIJE TAMBIEN ABRAZANDOLO

MISAKI-dijo kentin tirándose arriba de mi

k-e-n-t-i-n NO RESPIRO MALDITA SEA-DIJE GRITANDO

los siento-dijo parándose y ayudándome

SEÑORITA MISAKI ALEJANDRA FUJIKAGE AMANO,ME EBES UNA PARTIDA DE CALL OF DUTY GHOST!-dijo tirándose sobre mi

Cuando quieras amigo

Misaki montonsito-dijo alexy tirándose arriba de armin

Montoncito-dijieron todos tirando arriba de mi

OJALA ESO 2 AÑOS EN LA ESCULA MILITAR DEN FRUTOS –Dije aratrandome a lo tipo militar logrando salir-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,misaki la ganadora del torneo-dije alzando la manos

Ya párense-dije como una orden

Si mi capitán dijieron todos al unsonio

Mike ami lado nos vamos-dije subiéndome a caballito en su espalda

Es necesario hacer esto-dijo fríamente

Claro si no quieres que me suba a tu cuello –dije enojada

Ya vamos ya se vamos a la azotea-dije emocionada

No no no tu te bajas-dijo enojado

Ok- :c

Vamos

Al llegar a la azotea no había nadie ,espera escucho unos muac muac entonces Mike se sento en orilla-mike te vas a caer-dije alarmada

NO,NO lo hare-dijo calmado

Ustedes que hacen aquí-dijo una voz una voz a la cual odiaba esa maldita perra

Solo queríamos venir-dije sin darle importancias

No , no pueden venir este lugar es mio y de castiel-dijo ella poniéndose las manos en la cintura

Quien eres tu?-dijo castiel enojado obiamente seguía con la perra

Yo soy misaki ,el es Mike y somos sus peores pesadillas

Misakii-dijo castiel impactado

Asi que es la perrita esa –dijo debrah acercándose a mi-yo pensé que habías uido por débil –dijo sin mas esas palabras me dolieron ,pero sentí ah alguien enfrente de mi era Mike

Por que les estas diciendo débil a misaki-dijo el con cara de enojado

Asi qu su perro la proteje ,que pena después que le uite asu castiel ahg que pe…-apenas pudo decir cuando le pegue e la cara con mi puño

Que te cres pegándole a mi novia-dijo castiel acercándome a el

Nome creo ada solo se o merecía-dije alejándome de el-ah y te tengo un regalo-dije sacando una foto mia y de castiel sentados en el pasto juntos sonriéndonos,se la di-espero que ahora me reconozcas.

Como conseguiste esta foto-dijo enojado

Castiel enserio eres tan estúpido-dije sarcástica y me fui con Mike

ah por cierto debrah,esto soloes el comienzo-dije maliciosa

**Holisssssssss bueno si se que es corto pero es un poco para saciarlos ok los voy a haer mas largo espero que me perdonen por tardar :c**


End file.
